digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Natural Ability
, or simply D.N.A., is a visible aura created by a human's soul. It is named "DigiSoul" in Digimon World Data Squad. It can be used to charge a Digivice and digivolve a Digimon to the next stage, and its color varies between humans. D.N.A. Charge has been observed in several different 'stages': *Standard: The most basic level of charges, allows Rookie Digimon to digivolve up to Champion level. **Sequence- The Digivice reads out "Evolution" on its screen. The user gathers aura to their hand before slamming it on top of the Digivice and holding it out. *Full Charge: A D.N.A. Charge more powerful than the standard version, using the Tamer's emotions. It can digivolve a Champion level up to Ultimate, or let a Rookie instantly become Ultimate using "warp digivolution". **Sequence- The Digivice reads out "Perfect Evolution" on its screen. The user becomes coated in a layer of aura that rises up into the air before gathering into the user's arm as they slam their hand onto the Digivice. The Digivice launches a large beam of energy, and the Digimon begins to digivolve. *Overdrive: The third stage of D.N.A. Charge. Rookie Digimon exposed to this aura can "double warp digivolve" into their Mega form. It is presumed that Ultimate Digimon can use this to digivolve into Mega, but it was never shown. **Sequence- The Digivice reads "Ultimate Evolution". The user spins as the aura surrounding their bodies turns white and coalesces into their hand. The user's hand hits the top of the Digivice, and the white aura shoots out from the Digivice as a spiral. *Burst Mode: A level of digivolution that exceeds the limits of a Digimon's Mega form, using a combination of powerful emotions and the friendship between a Digimon and their Tamer. The results of Burst Mode can vary. ShineGreymon and MirageGaogomon create energy spheres that they draw armaments from, but Rosemon and Ravemon receive a palette swap and an extra addition (Rosemon gets a wand and Ravemon gets more feathers on his wings). BanchoLeomon simply gets a power increase and a yellow aura Super Saiyan-style. **Sequence- The Digivice's screen reads "Ultimate Evolution", before the "Ultimate" is Overwritten by "Burst". The Digivice emits a bright red light from the side of the device, which the user slowly runs their hand over. An orange light ripples from the user's body as they spread their arms out. The user then holds the Digivice out as it releases a bright orange light that spreads in particles. The light temporarily engulfs the Digimon, before the Digimon takes the energy and uses it to enter Burst Mode. Fiction Digimon Data Squad *Marcus Damon—Orange D.N.A. *Thomas H. Norstein—Blue D.N.A. *Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda—Pink D.N.A. *Keenan Crier—Purple D.N.A. *Richard Sampson—Red D.N.A. *Homer Yushima—Green D.N.A. *Kristy Damon—Orange D.N.A. *Miki Kurosaki—Black D.N.A. *Megumi Shirakawa—White D.N.A. *Kosaburo Katsura—Green D.N.A. *Relena Norstein—Light blue D.N.A. *Ruka Crier—Light purple D.N.A. *Sarah Damon—Orange D.N.A. *Hayase Harris—Yellow D.N.A. *Minnie Harris—Yellow D.N.A. *Mrs. Harris—Yellow D.N.A. *Conner Shiratori—Yellow D.N.A. *Mr. Shiratori—Yellow D.N.A. *Hitoshi "Neon" Hanamura—Orange D.N.A. *Ivan's siblings—Yellow D.N.A. File:Digimon Natural Ability (Yoshi) t.png|'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda': Pink D.N.A. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Next See also *Xros Code Category:Terms Category:Items